metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamo Works
Dynamo Works is a large room in the Sanctuary Fortress area of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It serves as the location of the Spider Guardian, which Samus must kill to recover her Spider Ball. There are three sections, a Morph Ball maze and two sections that can be traversed without the Morph Ball on either side. The Morph Ball maze makes up the bulk of the room, and is where the Spider Guardian is fought. In addition to the Spider Ball, a Missile Expansion can be recovered here. Another section features a ledge with C-Rch's body and a portal to Hive Dynamo Works. Items ;Spider Ball :Samus must defeat the Spider Guardian to acquire the item. ;Missile Expansion : After the Spider Guardian is eliminated, and Samus is in possession of the Spider Ball, she must follow the tracks up to the highest point of the track network. A small opening in the ceiling leads to another tunnel. Samus can Bomb-jump up and follow the path to discover a Missile Expansion lying in front of a chute leading back to the main section of the Dynamo Works. Connecting rooms *Dynamo Access (via purple hatch) *Dynamo Storage (via Yellow Hatch) *Central Area Transport East (via Blue Door) *Worker's Path (via Blue Door) *Hive Dynamo Works (via Dark Portal) Inhabitants First Visit ;2 Quad CMs :"Mechanism: Quad CM :Rogue combat drone. :Command Module relies on ranged attacks. Beam shield can be breached by opposite-polarity systems." ;2 Quad MBs :"Mechanism: Quad CM :Rogue combat drone. :Main Body specializes in close combat. Lower venting system can be damaged by concussive attacks. Boost attack can disrupt its vortex spin." Second Visit (via Worker's Path) ;Spider Guardian (must be scanned BEFORE fighting) :"Morphology: Spider Guardian :Spider Ball powered guardian. :Target uses Spider Ball power to cling to walls. It seems to have a connection to the energy system in the area. Overexposure to energy may disrupt it." Future Visits ;3 Pillbugs :"Morphology: Pillbug Cave-dwelling herbivore. Vulnerable to concussion blasts: use them to stun and damage this enemy." Scans ;C-Rch's Testament :"Let this be the final testament of warrior C-Rch. I have no more shells for my weapons. For the enemy, I have naught but the blade and fist. Let them come. They wait in the works, hissing and slithering like beasts. Let them. When my war cry comes, there will be a dread, final reckoning. Come forth, hated enemy. Let there be an end!" ;Spider Ball Track (before obtaining Spider Ball) :"Magnetic rail system track detected. :Rail system powered and active. Spider Ball technology required to access track." ;Spider Ball Track : "System: Spider Ball Track '' :''Magnetic rail system track. '' :''In Morph Ball mode, press and hold R* when close to this type of surface. Use Control Stick to move the Ball along the track. Release R* to disengage from the surface. '' :''CAUTION: A Morph Ball Bomb will briefly disengage the Ball from the track." ;Dark Portal (inactive) :"This rift portal is inactive. The portal field can be energized with dark energy. Walk into an energized portal to transport to Dark Aether." ;Dark Portal (active) :"This portal is active. Walk into the portal to transport to Dark Aether. Extreme caution recommended once transit is complete." ;Spider Ball :"Spider Ball" ru:Динамо-машина Category:Rooms Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Dark Portals Category:Boss Rooms Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2